VS Battles Wiki
Welcome! The purpose of this wiki is to index the statistics of characters from a variety of different fictional franchises. Valid reasons for contributions and power-scaling should be displayed, and if possible, calculation links for feats. Respect the opinions made by others, and only argue if you perceive the information to be incorrect. Main: Character Profiles Here is a list of important pages: *Fictional Franchises *Tiering System *Standard Format for Character Profiles *Instructions about Calculations *Powers and Abilities *Terms *VS Battles staff *'Disclaimer' *Other Important pages Important Wiki Rules It is greatly appreciated if you help out by reporting rule violations in this thread, and if it does not gain attention, report the incident directly to the VS Battles staff. Also, please note that violating a rule in another's turn does not allow exemption, for example: breaking a rule because "the other member broke the rules as well" is not an acceptable excuse. *Please utilize proper grammar and spelling to the greatest degree possible. *Kindly utilize source code editing, as this simplifies the work for other editors later on, since the page structures otherwise turn extremely messy. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. You can overview this image for a basic example regarding how to properly write profile pages by using this editing mode. *Refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, using hate-speech (ethnic, homophobic, against autistic, disabled, or mentally ill, etcetera), and rude, vulgar, sexist or offensive language. *Using sock-puppet handles is strongly forbidden, especially to circumvent blocks. This will result in the block duration being greatly increased for all of the relevant accounts. *Only create profiles for characters that you are very familiar with/that you know much about, and present evidence or logical arguments why they should be rated a certain way. *Do NOT insert unmotivated ratings into profiles simply because you happen to like or dislike the characters. This will likely lead to a block. *If you notice that another user has inserted blatantly false ratings, please inform the administrators about the incident, as well as about the member responsible for the aforementioned incorrect edits. *When adding external calculation links to justify various character statistics, preferably simultaneously back up the URL into the Wayback Machine Internet archive. That way, even if the original post, or even the forum it is hosted on, is removed at some future date, we will still be able to access a copy, and update the link accordingly. *Preferably avoid adding redundant categories or ones that require extremely subjective interpretation. It is usually better to stick to the already available options. Also, if you are uncertain about the requirements for characters to fit into a certain category, please contact the administrators for clarifications before starting to mass-edit, as it can take a considerable time to clean up otherwise. *When uploading images or videos, do not check the "Ignore all warnings" option. If a file with the same name exists, a warning prompt will appear. Replacing pre-existing files is strongly discouraged without discussing it in a thread here. *Given that the Marvel and DC comic book franchises have been shared by hundreds of different writers, we have specific power-scaling regulations for their characters. *Do not add any original or fan-made characters to the wiki. If you want to create any original/fan-made character profiles, do so in this wiki. All characters in VS Battles wiki profiles must originate in notable or popular works. *Do not create any joke profiles. They do not fit into our rating system. Also avoid creating profiles for fan characters, advertisement characters, YouTube personalities, music videos, or similar. If you want to create any such pages, do so in this wiki. *Do not create any non-canon profiles without admin approval. *If you want to a certain character profile to be created, but lack the experience and knowledge to do so, you can visit this thread, but be careful to read the rules and instructions. Do not expect that the profile will automatically be created, and do not spam user pages with requests. *"Do not add any versus match-up threads from external sites to character profiles, as they are usually in conflict with our Tiering System, and recurrently do not meet our standards. Also, feel free to remove any such existing links that you come across. *You can leave comments in the forums if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but don't be rude, obnoxious, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. Also, try to keep the forum threads on point, and to not veer off-topic. *Please don't show severe irrational bias. For example, saying things such as Archie Sonic is Omnipotent, that Naruto can solo Marvel, or that Giorno Giovanna can solo all of fiction. *Do not use crossovers between different franchises for scaling character statistics. If they, as usual, are not a part of canon continuity, they obviously do not count, and even if they supposedly are claimed to be canon, the franchises will almost always have their respective power levels adjusted in relation to each other. *Impersonating other members is not allowed. *Avoid talking badly about other wikis and communities, as we do not want any conflicts or bad blood. Also, do not write anything that can be interpreted as harassment of real people. *We are trying to keep this wiki all-ages accessible, so please think twice before inserting offensive, disturbing, or disgusting texts, descriptions, or images into the profiles, and feel free to help out by changing such content. *Preferably also avoid writing cheeky, pointless, and/or opinionated comments into the header images. *Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is obviously strongly forbidden and will lead to an immediate ban. *You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM. Do NOT ever post it publicly. *Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated. *Suicide: You are NOT allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, nor are you allowed to post suggestions or to encourage other people to do it. This will result in an immediate ban without any warning. *Statements implying substance abuse, even indirect ones, will result in a block. This rule will apply regardless of the circumstances, no matter how inflammatory the other member is being. *Do not post links to pornographic material. This will lead to an automatic ban without warning. *Kindly post full-length links, not shortened ones (aka, ad-driven links). Posting shortened links will be interpreted as utilization of wiki traffic for personal gain, and result in a block. *Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited. *Posting your personal information like SN numbers, addresses, etc. is not advised. Doing so for other members against their consent will result in a ban. *Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. *Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions unless it is a comics, games, tv, etc version of that deity. It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. *Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed. *If staff members have a problem with each other, they should take it up directly through polite private messages, not chastise each other in public. *Plagiarizing other people's work and claiming that it is yours is not acceptable. *While using profiles from other wikis as references for statistics is generally not prohibited, if the reasoning for the statistics can not be explained if asked, or if the profiles are badly translated they might be deleted. *Lastly, an extremely important rule and safeguard regarding the entire Wikia network: Kindly do not use the same username and password combinations as you use for other communities, such as message boards. While the Wikia network has comparatively good security, alternative message boards generally do not. In the worst case scenario, this can lead to your account in such communities being hacked, and your username/password combination used for vandalism in the Wikia network. This might lead to being permanently globally blocked by Wikia's staff for violating its terms of use. Other Rules *Discussion Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules Help Section For practical reasons (the wiki turned far too chaotic and unmanageable), we have shut off the article comment sections. For general discussions, and match-ups of various sorts, you can visit . If you need help from the staff, you can use the following options: *For profile content revision requests, go to this board, but make sure to first check if a certain topic has been handled previously. Since the search function does not work properly yet (Wikia's staff are trying to fix it), you can visit the profile page of a concerned specific character, or verse/franchise/fiction, and check the "See more discussions" link at the bottom right corner of the page for tagged related topics. This usually works more easily. *For rule violation reports, visit this thread. *If a specific important feat for a notable franchise needs to be calculated to properly scale one, or preferably several, characters, you can ask about it here. But our staff has limited time and resources, so strictly do so if the calculation is very important. Also, please read the following pages regarding how to do more straightforward calculations on your own before imposing on our staff members: **Calculations **Calculation Guide **Calc Stacking **Cinematic Time **Kinetic Energy feats **Mass-energy conversion feats **Black Hole feats in fiction **Lightning dodging feats **Aim Dodging *That said, you should always ask our calculation group members to check if any new important calculations are acceptable to use for scaling character statistics, whether by commenting in content revision threads, or in blog posts. This can be done at their individual message walls. *To request that a certain locked profile image is replaced, or that a new one is added, visit this thread *If you need somebody to make a render for a profile image, visit this thread. *To request that the wiki staff add conclusive match-up thread results to locked profile pages, visit this thread. *To suggest general wiki improvements, visit this thread. *To request the Bot action (such as renaming, and/or removal of specific categories), visit this page. *For important staff requests that are not covered by the above specialized topics or forums, you can visit this thread. *You can also directly contact the managing staff, but please avoid disturbing us unless it concerns something reasonably important. Information We changed the tiering system after a long discussion among all the regular users in this wiki, due to that the old version did not make any logical sense. It is not acceptable for new users to come here just to demand that we change it back. We are not going to do so, and they will have to accept and attempt to understand our current system. Here are some of the pages to read in order to do so: *Tiering System *Higher-Dimensional Manipulation *Omniverse *Omnipotence *Dimension *Multiverse *Reality - Fiction Interaction. Help to fix grammar or page structure errors, and to reword crude language is highly appreciated. Thank you for your cooperation, and your help to improve this wiki. Notice We are looking for new members to be a part of our Calculation Group, and would appreciate help from the community to find competent and reliable people. Feel free to contact us with any potential member suggestions (including yourself) that you have in mind. Category:Browse Category:Main Page